


Bound and Determined

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had been lying there, bound hand and foot, <i>forever</i>.  Where the hell was his rescue party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Determined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts).



> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 20.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> Written for Sid, asked for: Absolutely overcome with the need to masturbate - in contrast to - Appointment masturbation (every Friday at 7 pm for example.) Not quite what you asked for, I hope it works for you, anyway.

He heard something off to his left, but he couldn’t see much, the shadows heavy and dark around him. When John stepped into the light, Rodney’s heart started to pound, panicked that they’d found the rest of his team, and now no one would know where they were. John put his finger to his lips, and Rodney’s relief was sudden and overwhelming.

He scolded himself for his knee-jerk reaction; John was not trussed up like a Christmas goose, he was obviously here to rescue Rodney. Immediately after the relief came the frustration – it had taken them _forever_ to get here. They’d left him with these savages for days! Okay, hours, but it felt like days.

Why was John standing on the other side of the room, staring at him?

Rodney pulled on the ropes binding him in frustration. “Hurry up and untie me!”

He watched, shocked, as John licked his lips, his eyes following Rodney’s movements, then reached down and touched his cock through his pants. Rodney sucked in a breath, surprised but fascinated by the movement of John’s hand as it slowly kneaded his hard cock.

Rodney shook himself, trying to clear his thoughts. “What the hell are you doing?” he hissed, incensed that John would choose a time like this to play games. Okay, so admittedly, they both liked the kind of games they’d played so far, but with danger right outside the door and their freedom on the line, this was not the time to try something new.

John didn’t answer Rodney’s question, just ripped open his pants and took out his already engorged cock. Rodney’s eyes widened with surprise as John stalked across the room to stand over Rodney. Bound as he was, hand and foot, he couldn’t do much but lie there on the ground, watching. Rodney’s brain kept reminding him how utterly insane this was, but his cock was definitely intrigued.

John spit in his hand, and started to jerk off, staring down at Rodney, eyes dark with lust. “No one-” He broke off, unable to keep talking, and Rodney shivered at the intensity of John’s stare.

“John?” Despite the fact that he was furious with John for taking this kind of chance with their freedom, he had to admit; it was an amazingly erotic sensation to be bound, completely helpless, with enemies outside the door, while John was so overwhelmed with desire that couldn’t control himself.

John stepped over, so that he was straddling Rodney’s hips, jerking his cock frantically, his breathing shaky, his whole body shuddering. “No one, Rodney.” His quiet voice trembling with determination. “No one is allowed to tie you up but me!”

Throwing his head back, John orgasmed, come landing everywhere: the ground, Rodney’s shirt, even Rodney’s face. He gasped in shock as John fell, knees landing on either side of Rodney’s face. John rubbed his softening cock over Rodney’s lips and whispered.

“Mine.”

Rodney licked his lips, the warm, slightly bitter taste of John’s come electrifying him, making him shiver as a sudden surge of need swept through him. He struggled with his bonds, twisting in the ropes as his overwhelming hunger kicked in.

He woke up fighting with the bedclothes, his heart pounding. Squirming around he realized that John was wrapped up in the sheet, holding it tight across Rodney’s chest. Narrowing his eyes, he hit John on the shoulder, hard enough to hopefully leave a bruise.

“Ow!” John jerked, sitting up in bed, his hair sticking up in spikes that weren’t in the least bit cute, dammit. He looked resentfully at Rodney, rubbing his shoulder. “What was that for?”

“Don’t you ever do that again, you asshole.” Rodney growled.

“What?” He did look sexy that way, all confused and bed-rumpled, staring at Rodney with sleepy eyes. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Not yet, but I know you.”

“Damn it, Rodney.” It was the pout that got him. John’s lower lip was enticing, and Rodney had no choice but to dive in and take a taste. What the hell, he was awake and horny now, might as well take advantage of it. He ducked under the sheet and licked a broad stripe up John’s half-awake cock.

“Oh, Jesus!” John flopped back onto the bed, writhing under him and Rodney licked his lips before he opened wide and sucking the head of John’s cock into his mouth. Rodney had a sudden flash of his dream, and how erotic it had felt to be completely immobile. That wasn’t a game they’d tried. Yet. After John was well-fucked and malleable, maybe he’d bring up the subject of bondage.


End file.
